Tool holders can be provided with an anti-vibration arrangement for suppressing vibration of the tool holder during metal cutting operations. Typically, the anti-vibration arrangement is a spring-mass system that includes a cavity and a vibration absorbing mass suspended therein by elastic supporting members. The cavity can be filled with a viscous fluid.
In some such anti-vibration arrangement said elastic supporting members can be formed from o-ring type structures. Examples of such tool holding systems, are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,579,730, US 2016/305503, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,234,379, 6,443,673 and 3,774,730.
By virtue of additive manufacturing, alternative anti-vibration arrangements can be used. For example, WO 2012/084688 discloses cavities that are filled with a flowable mixture of materials such as powder and gas or liquid and gas. A spatial structure is provided in said cavities as a three-dimensional flow obstacle. Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,946,585, discloses a cavity provided for dampening tool vibration that is at least partially filled with non-solidified (non-melted) powderous material.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a new and improved anti-vibration arrangement.